


just put your sweet lips on my lips

by afterah



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterah/pseuds/afterah
Summary: Among all those faces, her gaze lingers at yours.She smiles; brightly, breathtakingly.Dinaknows.OR the one where they just wanna kiss each other
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	just put your sweet lips on my lips

Loud music is playing and you keep wondering why the fuck do you stand in the middle of a random’s guy living room full of either random people. There are drinks around the floor, hence a high number of drunkenly post-pandemic youth dancing, and someone keeps bumping into your shoulder, making you slightly annoyed.

You were told to wait there at least 30 minutes ago, but Riley is nowhere to be found. Deciding that it is best to find someplace where you can stay and wait for your friend’s return, you reach for the edge of the couch. And while you move to sit, something catches your attention, and you look up.

Dina. She is dancing too, of course. In the last couple of months, you’ve become even closer, but the girl’s likes have always been something out loud. Dina cherishes talking, laughing, and dancing with whoever, whenever, whatever. Her body moves with reliance, but effortlessly. She does not give a thought, does not care if her performance is memorable - yet, she _knows_ everybody is looking at her. 

Among all those faces, her gaze lingers at yours.

She smiles; brightly, breathtakingly.

Dina _knows._

_-/-/-_

The drink burns as it goes down your throat, but that’s not why the pink on your cheeks can be easily seen by everyone and it's not the reason why you feel like imploding.

Jesse keeps talking about the upcoming game; it’s engaging and you would be probably paying attention if it was another situation. Just now, you don’t want him here. And it’s not because you are not enjoying his company, you’re actually relieved he has found you and stuck around by the couch, his body close enough that shows you’re friends, yet far enough it’s still comfortable.

But she keeps looking at you. And she’s beautiful.

There’s desire in Dina’s eyes. You’ve seen it before; six months ago when you moved cities and started attending Jackson’s University along with Riley, your best friend, who happened to be roommates with Dina. You’ve seen this eager, yet warm, look the new girl directs to you since the first day when she introduced herself, but it has always come in small and controlled waves.

You’re not sure if it is the alcohol, the fact that it’s the first allowed party in the campus after one year of lockdown - therefore emotions running high -, but the ocean behind Dina’s eyes is overwhelmingly fearful and makes you wanna dive in.

“I don’t know how she can take it.” Jesse’s voice takes you back to the conversation. He knows what’s caught your attention ‘cause there’s a small smirk playing on his face.

Your cheeks burn even more.

“Take what?” You manage to say.

“Dancing without getting tired. I used to try to keep up with her." 

They used to date before the pandemic. Social distance didn’t work out for them, it seems. 

You chuckle at his words and bring your drink to your lips. 

Another voice stands out. “Hey.”

You choke.

Dina’s grin brightens her face. She _knows._

“Wassup” Jesse greets the other girl, casting an amused smile at you. 

He hands Dina his drink, but she takes a step closer and takes the alcohol off your hands. Slowly, she brings the bottle to her lips, the liquid going down _her_ throat now; her eyes don’t leave yours. Your mouth dries out as you feel electricity running through your whole body.

Cleaning a drop in the corner of her lips, she doesn’t miss your eyes following the action.

She smirks. 

_She knows._

You try to look somewhere else while they talk a little bit. Although it’s getting late now, there are still a considerable number of people hanging out. Besides, you have no clue where Riley is. 

You turn to ask if any of them saw Riley, but is Dina who opens her mouth first.

“Go to the bathroom with me?”

“Sure.”

Ignoring Jesse’s knowing look and even brighter smirk, you accept her hand and follow her. 

Surprisingly, the place is not that bad. Is no five stars, but there isn't any vomit or used papers on the floor.

Dina hands you her phone and keys and goes to one of the stalls. It makes sense, her red-floral dress doesn’t have any pockets. 

You don’t feel like going too, so you wait resting on the sink. The place it’s hot, with no ventilation at all, so you turn to the mirror to tie your hair; it's as short as always, just after your neck, but you decided to give it an under shave cut a week ago.

Leaving the stall, Dina catches you in the middle of the action.

There it is. Burning desire.

She opens the sink as she says: “I like your hair.”

“Yah?” You smile. “Thanks.”

She looks at you over the mirror. “It’s sexy.”

“Oh. You think?”

“I do.”

Your hands go down in the time she closes the water and turns to you.

“Can I?” She gestures to the shaved part. You nod.

Dina takes a step closer. Touching your skin, a shiver makes your body shake. She doesn’t seem to notice it first, focused on your scruff. For a moment it feels like she’s caressing it, but then her fingers grip at the base of your neck and she _definitely_ notices it now.

She breathes on your mouth. “Ellie.”

Lifting it, your hands go to her hips so she can sit on the sink. Dina moans, squeeze your arms, and brings your chest close to hers. The brown-dark eyes are now black, full of passionate hunger, and you _know_ she’s going to kiss your soul out. 

However, the Universe is a fucking bitch and stupid lesbian can never be fully happy, ‘cause the bathroom door opens and you jump off the girl as fast as a scared cat.

“Here you are! I’ve been looking everywhere!” Riley’s voice surrounds the bathroom walls, and you know she’s drunk ‘cause she doesn’t pick the tension between you and the other girl.

Dina’s on the floor now, smiling sympathetically to her roommate. She looks at you. It’s visible she’s frustrated.

Before Riley takes you out of the room, you tell her.

“I know.”

-/-/-

If there was a huge mirror surrounding de soccer field, it would make it possible for you to affirm that you've become a huge tomato. The sun is too strong and shiny, your whole body feels like its burning and melting, so you take a while to get out of the shower after practice.

And no, you're _not_ avoiding her. You're just... panicking.

And yeah, maybe Dina is a cheerleader, making it very probable that she's seen you during the practice; and yeah, maybe you've seen her because no matter where you are there's this _annoying_ tendency of searching her face in every crowd so you _know_ she saw you because you saw her seeing you and-

You're panicking.

Just a little bit. 

Deliberately taking your time in the most secluded shower, you are almost sure there's no one left. And you're right, for a while; there's enough time to clothes been worn and hair been brushed. Enough time for you to be dressed and look good, and for your guards being down.

So, you jump right after hearing some voices coming in. 

It's the cheer-group. Here's the annoying tendency happening again.

Nothing compares to the blissful feeling that inundates your chest when you catch her doing the same. 

"On a scale from stink to peerless foul..." She says, approaching. "how bad do I smell?"

You are not sure if it's the way she's looking - sweaty, but _incredibly_ attractive-, or the way she's looking _at you_ \- pure yearning-, but you kick the panicking out and meet her halfway.

Dina holds her breath when your nose comes close to her neck. You sniff, and she raises her chin as an invitation. You're so close you could kiss-

"Peerless foul." You say.

Dina puffs, pushing you with her shoulders. "Jerk."

You smile. She makes you feel like you're shaking, you thank whoever it is that you're already dressed so it's possible to put your hands inside the jeans pockets.

Smiling too, Dina leans on the lockers. "I didn't see you after the bathroom."

That makes you gasp a little, taken by her approach - you know she's someone blunt, yet you weren't expecting it. Not now, while she scans your face with an amused smirk on hers. 

That makes you relive, again, that moment.

You almost kissed. And you want to do it again.

Does she?

The way she keeps looking at you makes you slightly convinced.

"Riley was too drunk." You say. "I took her to mine."

"Makes sense, when I came home she wasn't there."

Dina leans back and you realize it's her locker. "Are you going to the bonfire on Friday?"

"Maybe. Joel's still worried about the contamination, so he wants to take me on a ride." You tell. Dina's met your dad a couple of times, and if somebody asked you wouldn't deny that you felt pretty good seeing them interacting friendly. "You know, to prevent me from 'partying all night'."

She giggles. "Doesn't he know you go to classes without a mask?"

"Ei." You raise your arm. "Vaccine in the system baby, completely immune."

Dina's eyes shine as her cheeks flush. Is it because of the word-

"And you are not a party girl." She points out. 

"Yeah, not at all."

She smiles and turns to open her locker. Right after she does it, she takes off her crop, now wearing only a sports bra. 

You gulp and look down as fast as you can. 

Clearing your throat, you say. "I should get going."

You don't miss the way her eyes sparks with acknowledgment. 

She _knows._

_-/-/-_

To be completely true, you have no idea why you haven't kissed yet. It's not like you haven't had the opportunity. You could've kissed her in the bathroom at the same time you could've kissed her many times during the weeks that pass by.

There's a moment on the bleachers, that she sits a little too close to be unintentional, where she keeps looking at you like she could kiss your words. But she doesn't, and you blame it on the fact that you're among all your friends. 

There's another moment where you study together and she keeps leaning to pick at your answers and you swear you gonna take that face and make her moan _in_ your mouth now- but Riley arrives again and your groan is noticeable to the point where Dina giggles and your best friend not only says but _looks_ sorry.

There's the day you're at the lockers again but now you're the smelly one and she has just come out of the shower and she's wearing only a towel and you stumble at your own feet, providing an inescapable teasing from the other girl.

"Why you look nervous?"

"'m not?"

She chuckles, taking a step closer to whisper in your ears.

"Do I make you nervous?"

You fucking _malfunction_ , dude. 

There's the moment in the practice, and the moment in class, and the moment in the hallway and in the campus' park and the moment in your room and Dina's room and that are so many moments you could've kissed her but you haven't and you have no clue why besides being fucking gay.

Is it a gay excuse? To not kiss the girl you wanna kiss and that wants to kiss you too?

-/-/-

Dina is the first one to break.

You're sitting on the bleachers again, after practice - and showering. But this time only by yourselves. 

"Can I kiss you?"

You freeze middle-way your sentence. "W-what?"

"I asked if I can kiss you." She repeats. Then she raises her eyebrows. "Why do you look so surprised? I've been flirting with you for weeks now."

You didn't realize you looked so shocked. "Oh."

"You know I'm bi, right?" You look at her, and you can see she's only teasing - she has an amused smirk on her face. You know she's, she's told you once, right after you met months ago.

Then you simply answer the first question. "You can."

Dina scans your face. Right now, at the end of the afternoon with the orange-purple sky, she's never looked so beautiful. Dina leans in and you unconsciously moist your lips.

Following the action, she smiles, yet, she gets up.

Your confused expression makes her giggle, but she locks her fingers on yours and simply says. "Ok, but now I'm annoyed with your gay ass." She explains, with a chuckle on her tone. "So when you want to kiss me so bad you can't crumble to your gay panic, you do."

That makes you roll your eyes. But you laugh.

"Okay."

Later this day you walk her to her dorm and say goodbye with a kiss by the corner of her lips. It's teasing, you want to make her gasp, you want to make her crave and linger on you.

When you turn to get away, she says. "Ellie."

You look over your shoulder and Dina is lifting her finger at you.

-/-/-

Finding yourself again in the middle of somebody's living room, you're more than relieve 'cause all your friends are close to you. Jesse and Riley are talking and dancing together, recklessly and playfully. Dina's among them, and your other, not too-extroverted friends tag along with you on a meaningful conversation about dinosaurs on media.

Gay and nerd? Check. 

At least you know you're attractive.

You've always kinda known; you dated Riley when you were younger and you had another girlfriend after that. You see how girls look at you. You see how _she_ looks at you. 

It's been a couple of days since the kiss-conversation, and you've kind of made a silent agreement to tease each other with purposeful almost-kisses. 

Is all about the yearning, right?

But now, she's looking at you the same way she did in that bathroom, one month ago. Among all those bodies, her gaze is stuck on your movements, your clothes, the way you gesture, the way you put the bottle to your lips, the way your throat moves when you swallow and when you laugh.

Burning desire.

So, some minutes after, you walk to the balcony and she follows you, is inevitable. Easy, simple, yet strong and devastating, like waves crashing through grains of sand. 

She asks. "Are you drunk?"

And you say. "No. You?"

Dina shakes her head. You lift your hand to the back of her neck, sightly imitating her gesture in the bathroom, but using it to pull her into you. 

She breaths. "Kiss me."

And you do.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked:)


End file.
